


掠夺者Plunderer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 私设AU黑帮大佬与黑道公子的爱恨情仇
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	掠夺者Plunderer

**Author's Note:**

> 黑帮大佬锤×黑道公子基  
> OOC预警  
> 锤基同母异父  
> 有甜有虐  
> 锤基互虐  
> 有漫威角色/欧美明星串场

Chapter 2 接二连三的意外

自从毕业以来，洛基已经在埃迪学长的商场里工作了一整年，作为一个普通的上班族，朝六晚九的日子一天天度过，虽然洛基这样的生活单调了点，但是只要不跟黑道扯上任何联系，再平淡的工作与生活于洛基而言都很舒服，直到最近，自己的生活中总是频繁出现一些预料之外的事…………

“洛基，出了点事” 手机铃声响起，埃迪焦急的声音从电话那头传过来，“一辆有我们新进化妆品的货车在伦敦郊外爆胎了，关键是那批化妆品今天就必须到货。” 

“哦哦，我知道了，没关系，不要着急，我们可以再联系伦敦当地供货商”

洛基一边安慰着埃迪，一边给出解决的方案，虽然这并不最佳的解决办法，因为埃迪所开的商场主要销售进口商品，这次的化妆品货源地是法国，所以才要从伦敦外进货，幸运的是这批货量不大，伦敦当地的供货商也应该有存货，从他们那边先调配一批货可以解决燃眉之急。

很快，洛基已经找到了伦敦当地的供货商，顺利调配好了当天需要的货。

这一点小小的插曲并没有引起洛基太多的注意，然而小小的货车爆胎事件仅仅只是一个开始…………

星期五，下班的时间

收银员西格恩还没有要离开的打算，洛基已经准备下班了，以往他都是最后一个下班的员工。

西格恩看见了正要离开的洛基  
“要走了吗，洛基，明天见”  
“咦，西格恩，你怎么还没下班啊?”  
“哦，感觉今天的账单和之前有点不太一样，可能是哪里出了点问题，正想办法解决呢。”  
“啊这样子，那你结束后快点回去吧，太晚了一定要注意安全。”  
“好的，谢谢你，洛基”

西格恩的脸上染上了一丝红晕，洛基一句普通的关心，就能让西格恩开心不得了，毕竟，在商场所有的员工中，西格恩喜欢洛基是大家心照不宣的事实，只不过另一位当事人不知是不是假装察觉不到。

西格恩，算是洛基和埃迪的学妹，一到假期就来这里勤工俭学当收银员，断断续续也有将近半年左右的时间。西格恩一头栗色卷发，脸蛋总是红红的，十分开朗热情，特别招人喜爱，乐观外向的性格让她跟顾客交流十分融洽，每次结账的时候，总是西格恩的柜台排队的人最多。

埃迪和洛基的房子和西格恩的住处顺路而且都离工作的商场并不远，步行要十分钟左右，但是需要经过Soho区*，伦敦著名红灯区，入夜后的Soho区鱼龙混杂，猎艳的社会小混混，醉汉，皮条客们充斥街头，年轻女孩一个人经过还是不太安全，洛基对西格恩的担心不无道理。

洛基离开后，去了商场隔壁的24小时书吧，周末下班后洛基总喜欢一个人来这里，点一杯英式红茶，挑一本自己喜欢的诗集，享受一个人独处的时光，也是工作一周之后的放松。济慈，雪莱，拜伦，莎士比亚等等，都是洛基喜爱的诗人。洛基对物质生活要求完全没有那么高，但是对于精神世界的建设却十分重视，尽管一些诗歌，文学专业毕业的他自己早已可以倒背如流，但是他还是愿意拿出一段时间，让自己浸入文学的世界，至少，暂时逃离一下世俗的纷扰。

估算着时间，洛基觉得是时候该回家了，看了看手表，显示时间是十点四十，洛基离开了书吧，往回走，经过商场时发现里面已经没有了灯光，橱窗的卷帘门也放下了，看来西格恩解决了账单的问题已经离开了。洛基向前走着，不远处就是Soho区了，酒吧和情趣用品商店花花绿绿的霓虹灯招牌远远的都能看见，Soho区还有着不少穿着暴露的站街女，以往洛基经过这里时站街女没少向他抛媚眼，但是洛基向来不理，他对这种“是非之地”一向是十分厌恶的。

经过的时候洛基加快了脚步，突然!一声尖叫从Soho区的窄巷里传来……

“救命，救命啊，啊……不要!!!”

!!!!!不好了!!!!!

洛基辩识出这是西格恩的声音，西格恩出事了!顺着声音来源，洛基拐进了Soho区的巷子里。

“啊……不要……求求你了……不……”

近了，近了，循着哀求的声音，洛基在巷子里七拐八拐，终于在尽头看到了西格恩……

可怜的女孩被两个混混拖着，上衣已被撕破，裤子正在被拽下来，两个混混是准备要把西格恩强奸!

洛基看到巷子里散落的空酒瓶，顺手抄起一个就抡了上去，“哗啦”一声，酒瓶碎了一个小混混一身，另外一个看到了，放下拖着的西格恩将她踢到一边，挽起袖子

“呦呵，怎么着，来个英雄救美啊”

于是洛基捡起手边的一节木棒，毕竟他也不是吃素的。在童年时期劳菲森还是真想把他培养成合格的约顿党接班人、未来的黑帮领袖，于是便亲自对他进行射击格斗等等“特殊”教育，劳菲森对洛基的训练似乎不把洛基当成自己的亲儿子，按照劳菲森定的家规，如果洛基训练态度不认真或者练习动作不到位，轻则不给吃喝关禁闭，重则一顿鞭子，所以如果观察过洛基的身体，就会发现上面遍布大大小小的伤痕，洛基从来没有让任何人发现过自己伤痕累累身体的秘密。虽然少年的洛基逃离了劳菲森，但是经受的训练还没有被他忘掉，当下，Soho区的狭窄巷子里，洛基倒是有一丝丝感谢“亲爱的父亲”当时对他的“谆谆教诲”

1VS2打架这种事对受过劳菲森专业训练的洛基来说完全不在话下

洛基手拿木棒，先是迅速抽打一个小混混的腹部，趁着他喘息的关头，一记凶狠的左勾拳直接把小混混揍趴下，还嫌不够解气，洛基冲他的脑袋补了几脚，回身，抄起木棍抡到准备偷袭的另一个小混混的头上，紧接着左右勾拳双管齐下，直到小混混的鲜血溅了一地……

洛基打完架，走到角落里已经被吓到缩成一团的西格恩身边，帮她整理好衣服后脱下自己的外套把她整个包起来，破天荒的，洛基把西格恩抱在怀里，手轻抚着她的后背轻声安慰着“没事了，不要怕，都没事了，我送你回家”洛基温柔的像一个绅士，好像刚才那个气场全开KO了两个小混混的是完全另外的一个人。

西格恩在洛基怀里啜泣着，刚才差点被强奸确实把小姑娘吓坏了，要不是洛基突然出现，西格恩不知道会被如何虐待…………

第二天，西格恩请了假，到医院里检查昨晚的伤势，埃迪得知后，便开车去医院探望，还顺手买了一些水果。埃迪提醒西格恩以后要按时下班，而且下班以后不要再步行回家了。

西格恩的检查结果还好，只是有一些皮外擦伤和软组织挫伤，主要还是精神上有些没有缓过劲，在医院休息两三天就差不多可以恢复了……

埃迪离开医院开车回工作的地方，在一个十字路口，埃迪遵守交通规则看到绿灯准备通行，突然，从垂直的方向上窜出来一辆一看就超速行驶的轿车，完全无视红灯，直挺挺的冲向埃迪的轿车，速度实在太快，埃迪来不及躲避，“呯咚”一声闷响，两辆轿车撞在一起，埃迪的轿车被巨大的冲击力甩了出去，在路面上翻滚，车内的埃迪头部和身体不断的撞在玻璃和车座上………

埃迪被紧急送往医院，万幸的并没有生命危险但是脑震荡和肋骨骨折也得让埃迪在医院呆上十天半个月

洛基接到了消息后第一时间赶到医院，埃迪告诉洛基自己的伤势，并且让洛基这段时间代替自己当一段时间的代理店长……

连续几天的意外，货车爆胎，西格恩差点被强奸和埃迪车祸，洛基其实并没有发现，这些不寻常的事件背后与自己的关联…………

\------------- To be continued--------------

注*:伦敦SOHO区，位于伦敦西部的次级行政区西敏市（Westminster）境内，本来是当地的红灯区。

【作者的话：洛基打架那段应该很热血很酷但是渣文笔只能简单描述，然后其实到这里呢洛基已经被盯上了只是本人还没察觉】


End file.
